


Miscalculations

by AmberGoldHoney



Series: Peter Parker Angst (with an unhealthy dose of Irondad) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, I REGRET NOTHING, IronDad and SpiderSon, Near Death Experiences, Peter Parker Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberGoldHoney/pseuds/AmberGoldHoney
Summary: The mission should have been simple. They had everything under control, the avengers managing the attack while Peter helped get civilians to safety. No one would have guessed what was hiding in the shadows, waiting for Peter to be alone. His spidey-senses barely got the chance to flair before he found himself pressed up against the counter with a force that even Captain America himself could not muster. He knew immediately that he was screwed.Prompt // Dragging themself across the ground
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Angst (with an unhealthy dose of Irondad) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838500
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	Miscalculations

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished replaying Detroit:Become Human, which heavily inspired this chapter. Based off of Conners death in the chapter “Public Enemy”. For anyone who hasn’t played, do not worry, seeing/playing it is not in any way required to understand.
> 
> Peter has an arc reactor in this, seeing as it plays into the scene and will be connected to a future piece where it’s forthcoming is further explained.

The small queens apartment smelt of fresh pizza, the traditional dinner for Parker family movie nights. Peter was currently on the sofa, wrapped up in blankets and skipping through the movies available on demand as May pulled the premade pizza from the oven. Peter was about to select “Game Night,” a film that he and May had been meaning to watch, when the channel running in the background cut to a breaking news story. Peter immediately canceled out of the screen and watched with wide eyes as the newscaster started speaking. 

“A fight has broken out in downtown Manhattan, the arrival of unknown entities sparing the public but a moment of alarm before beginning their attack. The Avengers arrived on scene and are attempting to contain the attack to an isolated area in order to eliminate the current threat.” Peter didn’t even listen to the rest of the broadcast, instead dumping the blankets in a heap and rushing to his room. His movements were frantic as he tore off his clothes, nearly tripping in his rush to free himself from his pants. Finally he was able to slip into his suit, pressing the spider emblem on his chest, right over his reactor. He gave it a soft pat, leaving the mask off as he hurried out. 

May was leaning against the counter, watching the news and waiting for Peter to rush out the door. When he did he skidded to a stop in front of her and planted a kiss on her cheek. She reached out and grabbed him gently by the wrist, her eyes bearing into his. 

“Stay safe, listen to Tony.” He smiled and nodded.

“I always do.”   
  
“Lier. I larb you.”   
  
“I larb you too. I’ll be back soon!” He called as he ran over to the living room window, sliding the mask over his head before disappearing. He made quick work of scaling down the building, Karen’s voice reaching his ears right as his feet hit the pavement.

“Good evening Peter.”   
  
“Hey Karen. Can you update me on the situation in Manhattan?”   
  
As he swung he listened to her talk, explaining the abrupt entrance of whoever had arrived in the city as well as the Avengers current attempt to stop them. Apparently, though easy to kill, it seems as though they were multiplying far quicker then they were being taken out. As he caught sight of the battle he asked Karen to patch him through the coms, taking Tony by surprise when he jumped in on what he thought was a closed line.

“Hey Mr. Stark!” He called as he swung past the man's head as he sent a blast through the being that was fast approaching.

“Goddamnit kid, I thought it was movie night. What are you doing here?” Before Peter could respond Cap’s voice came through the coms.

“Peter, I need you to clear out the building just to the northwest of us. Clint is up there acting as sniper but they keep going for the entrance.”   
  
“Sure thing boss!” As he changed his direction he ignored the sound of Tony cussing out Cap for just letting him hop in when they’ve talked about Peter needing to be invited to come on missions. The building was small, an office of some sort with nothing that tipped Peter off as to why they would be heading here. But he followed directions and made his way through the empty halls, calling out for anyone who could hear him, having Karen do a scan for heat signatures as well. 

Finally it led him to a group of people huddled at the farthest end of the building, their positions under their desks reminding Peter of earthquake drills at school. ‘Why the hell don’t they have drills for this kind of thing? I mean, I’ve been in a ton of alien attacks but never an earthquake.’ He knelt down to their level, offering his hand to a man who seemed quite shaken by the whole ordeal. 

“Don’t worry guys, let's get you out of here. I need you to stay close to me and run when I say run.” He led the group of about 30 adults to the back exit, opening the door and peaking out, letting his “spidey-sense” gage if there was danger. Sensing it was clear he turned to the group and pointed to another building not too far down the street.    
  
“All of you head over there, keep your heads down and this will be over soon.” They wasted not a second before running as fast as they could enmass to the second location. Peter watched with steady gaze to make sure they all made it in before turning and heading back in, wanting to scan the second floor just to be safe. He listened closely to the sounds around him, praying that Clint is being vigilant about keeping whatever the hell it is that is reeking havoc away from the doors. He made quick work of the stairs and found himself quickly moving from room to room, shouting for people and having Karen scan for heat signatures. 

It wasn’t until he reached the last room, an open door on the left side of the hall that he felt his senses go haywire. After having Karen confirm that there was a single heat signature he cautiously made his way into the room, immediately spotting the woman who was attempting to hide behind her desk. He hurried over and knelt down beside her.

“Hey, it’s alright, I’m here to help.” He held out his hand and she slowly reached out, grasping his wrist as she made contact. Her eyes met his and the panic within them soothed slightly at the calm yet confident demeanor of the young hero before her. She let him guide her up and once the pair was standing, started leading her out of the room. However, before he could make it to the door, something moved from the shadows, Peter spinning around only to be shoved against the wall by something far stronger than he had expected. 

He distantly heard himself yelling at the woman to run as he tried to shove past the thing pinning him there, eventually sliding between its legs and scanning the room. The thing was blocking the way to the door so Peter made a move towards the window. A gasp was torn from his throat as his mask was ripped off and a hand ran up the side of his head before grabbing a handful of hair and pulling  _ hard _ , causing the boy to tumble. The creature yanked him back up and for the first time he truly got a look at the thing.    
  
It looked somewhat human in its form, yet was completely black from head to toe, looking more like a shadow than a physical being. Its head was large, with harshly angled cheekbones, where its eyes should have been nothing but empty sockets as dark as the rest of it. Peter took a breath, attempting to shove the thing off him but was pressed harder to the counter that lined the wall, the harsh edge digging into his back. The creature moved back slightly but before Peter could even gain the idea of getting the upper hand the thing tore at his chest, ripping right past the suit and grasping at his arc reactor. 

With a single tug and a horrid rip that echoed through the space the thing was yanked free and thrown across the room. Peter gasped, trying desperately to breathe through the pain as the device clattered to the floor. The thing grabbed the bunch of curls that was stuck to his forehead, dampened with sweat and shoved his head back violently, the boy crying out at the sickening crack that radiated from his skull. His vision blurred and he couldn’t so much as move as the thing took out a knife. He raised a hand in an attempt to block only to have the thing shoved straight through his palm, the dull blade ripping the skin apart and forcing its way through the bone. 

A scream ripped its way from his throat as his hand was forced backwards and stuck firmly into the counter. Finally the thing stepped away, leaving Peter bloody and gasping through his sobs as he fell as far as he could with the knife pinning him to the countertop. His vision was blurred with tears as he watched the thing leave.

“Mr. Stark…” His voice was weak and there was blood pooling in his mouth, moving steadily down his chin. Realistically he knew there was no way for the man to hear him without his mask but he couldn’t help but cry out for the man who always protected him. “Tony… I need help…” He tugged weakly at his arm, confused as to why it wouldn’t move, pain shooting through his nerves like fire at the motion. His movements were sluggish and drawn out as he tilted his head to the side, a gleam of metal catching his eye.  _ Right… knife. _ He moved his free arm slowly, as if attempting to move through molasses as he grasped the hilt, pulling it out with a sharp tug.

His body collapsed with a loud thud, his hand smacking the floor, leaving a streak of blood in its wake. His throat constricted as he threw up beside him, spitting the blood, acid and saliva from his mouth before mustering the strength to move. He spotted his reactor near the door, about 15 feet away and started to crawl, pulling his body across the floor.

He paused about halfway through, resting his head against the cool tile as he tried to call out for Tony again. A panicked sob worked its way through bloodstained lips as he rolled onto his back, chest heaving. It felt as though all the energy was drained from his body. Suddenly he didn’t care about the pain. Didn’t care about the mission or Tony. All he cared about was rest. His eyes fluttered closed as his heart began to patter irregularly in his chest. 

He was drawn from his haze by the sound of someone yelling his name and suddenly there were hands all over him. Fluttering over his chest and his face before grasping him under the arms and pulling him into someone's lap. His eyes opened and he forced himself to focus, his head rolling unsteady on his shoulders.

“Peter. Hang on buddy, hang on. We’re going to save you, just hang on.” He patted Peter's cheek gently and his eyes finally found Tony’s. He opened his mouth to talk but only gasped instead, his face scrunching up in pain. Tony held Peter’s chest piece in his hand, trying to force himself not to vomit. The thing had bits of Peters suit stuck to it along with chunks of bloodied flesh that was clawed from his chest.   
  
“Peter, I need you to take a deep breath, I’m going to put it back on three.” Just as Tony started counting the door burst open and the room filled with people, all rushing over to Tony to see why he just ran off in utter terror. Natasha was the first to make it over and couldn’t help but gasp, a hand covering her mouth as she shut her eyes, turning away from Peter. Clint panicked at the thought of what could shake the assassin so thoroughly and rushed around Stark, his eyes falling on Peter.

“Holy shit…” The others gathered around, Sam dropping to his knees next to Tony and reaching out to grab Peter's hand. Steve shut his eyes and took a wavering breath before leading Clint, Bucky and Rhody from the room to go call Bruce to prepare the medbay. Nat refused to leave, instead shoving away the chair beside Peter and kneeling next to him. 

Tony skipped the counting, muttering a pained “three” before plunging the thing into Peter's chest. 

His body jerked at the sudden intrusion, arching off the floor with a pained groan, long and drawn out. His eyes squeezed shut as he fought to gain back some sense of normalcy in his breathing. Tony sunk forward, pulling Peter gently upwards and leaning his forehead against his baby’s. He pulled back, carefully pushing Peter's hair from his sweat slicked forehead. Peter’s breathing evened out as he fell unconscious, his eyes remaining shut.

At first there was panic as Tony began shaking the boy, now limp in his arms. His voice hitched as the urge to cry finally won, a tear slipping down his cheek as he gently tapped Peter’s cheek, scared of hurting him even more.

“Come on Pete… Come on, it’s time to wake up buddy…” Before his downward spiral of frantic fear could get too far a hand landed on his shoulder, gripping it tightly as the other hand immediately found Peter’s pulse point. Sam. Although he looked panicked, the man outwardly looked significantly calmer than Tony, visibly relaxing as he gave Tony a small nod. He found a pulse.

Tony clung to Peter, only being roused from his place when Steve kneeled in front of him, meeting Tony’s gaze. Tony looked wrecked, not that the man paid any mind to his own state, too caught up in the feeling of holding his unconscious son.

“Tony, I need you to let me take Peter. We need to get him to the compound. I already called Bruce, he is getting a room ready.” Tony struggled, his hold tightening on Peter until he felt a body slide behind his, careful but steady arms sliding along his before gently grasping his wrists, rubbing along his knuckles with a light pressure until he softly lowered Peter into Steve's arms. Unable to watch as he ran from the room with his boy, Tony collapsed against the body behind him, letting himself fall slack. 

“There you go… He’s okay Tony.”  _ ‘Natasha’ _ , his mind supplied as the voice spoke, warm hands rubbing his arms. His eyes shut as he took a deep breath, letting the air fill his lungs for what felt like the first time. Behind him, Natasha took in the scene before her. The long streak of blood, the knife on the floor, chunks of flesh that were left behind on the ground, the blood on Tony’s shirt, his hair, his hands. 

Swallowing hard she promised to whatever Deity may be listening that she will find whoever or whatever did this and she will be merciless. The minutes passed in silence before either of them found the strength to move, Natasha being the first, gently tugging Tony up with her. She would deny it later on, but she needed Tony to support her as much as she supported him. Together the pair made their way from the building, dreading what may await them at home.


End file.
